


Rainy Days are Perfect for Crashing your Crush's Place

by 36CornDogs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36CornDogs/pseuds/36CornDogs
Summary: When Kevin has to decide whether to make an hour walk home or a ten minute's walk to his friends house, in the rain, good things happenPlease dont send to anyone mentioned in this fic, this is for me
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Rainy Days are Perfect for Crashing your Crush's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please I cannot stress this enough I would literally die if either one of them found this dont send it to them or their friends or their family. please. 
> 
> Also WARNING a very bad slur is used in this but Kev gets mad abt it so

Kevin had always had friends

It wasnt like they were very close friends-hell, some of them he would only see once or twice a year-but they were still his friends, or so he thought. After all, they seemed friendly, and when he suggested to go to a bar for drinks, they agreed.

When he got to the bar, he was happily surprised to see all of his friends at a booth. He, being the last one there, pulled up a chair. As soon as his friends saw him, they smiled, and greeted him. There were already a couple drinks on the table, which was a little weird because he had only gotten there ten minutes late, but nonetheless he could tell that they were already pretty tipsy. 

After ordering a drink for himself, he started chatting with his friends. They were a fine bunch, and Kevin quite enjoyed hanging out with them. 

That was, until one of them-Finn, his name was-pointed out a couple on the other side

“Hey guys, look over there, look at what they’re doing,” he motioned towards them. Kevin didn't see anything wrong per se, until-

“Ugh, what a couple of fags, right guys?” Kevin was appalled. Sure, some of his friends were a little teasing, but this… this was not playing around. Even if they had only had a couple drinks, they would never laugh about this, right? Or… was Kevin just seeing what he wanted to see? 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by another one of his friends, Riley, nudging him. “Hey man, what's the matter?” Kevin looked up at him, and glanced back at the couple on the other side of the bar, who were thankfully completely oblivious to what was going on. Unfortunately, Riley noticed it, and his look hardened a little. “Come on man, we were just having some fun. Besides, this isn't even a gay bar, so they should be used to the critisism.

Kevin looked him dead in the eyes. So it was true, then. It seemed as if Kevin had been ignorant to the fact that they had always been like this, and he just never saw it. “You know that's a slur, right?” He asked, just to give them one more chance.

“Dude, come on. That's what they are, right? Faggots? They should know better than to be so open about it.” 

Kevin had enough. Grabbing his coat, he stood up. “Alright. If you want to be assholes, you can feck off without me. Don't contact me unless you’re all better people.” With that, Kevin stepped out onto the street, which was now being showered with rain, as per usual. 

At this time of night, there were no taxis. Kevin sighed under the small awning that covered the front door to the bar. It was much too far to walk home, so maybe he could crash with someone nearby? Looking through his contacts, his eyes landed on one, but he would probably be in bed by then.

He continued to scroll until he found… nothing. He weighed his options. He and Daniel were pretty good friends, but enough for him to ask to crash? Possibly. It was better than walking home, that's for sure.

There was also the issue of, well-the issue was that Kevin also had a massive crush on the guy. Like an ‘I watch all of his streams under a secret twitch account so he wont know’ level of crush. Kevin didn't think he was a stalker, like, he didn't obsess over Daniel, but the guy was always a comfort to Kevin, so could you really blame him?

Kevin thought about the consequences. If he walked home, he could get hypothermia, or another illness, but if he stayed home, he might potentially let his secret slip. In his eyes, they were equally as bad.

Sighing, Kevin pressed his thumb down on the call button before he could think about it. The phone rang four times, before being picked up.

“Kev? Is something wrong?” Kevin pushed down some regret. It was obvious he had woken the man up. 

“Oh, hey Daniel, uh,” he faultered, but there was no going back. “I actually just left the bar and was wondering if I could crash at your place? I know it's really short notice but you’re pretty close so-” He was cut off.

“Oh? Ok, yeah that's alright, how far away are you?” Now Kevin felt even worse. Obviously Daniel had become panicked trying to figure out where to put him, or had started worrying about cleaning the house.

“About a ten minute walk, but it was that or an hour back to my place.” Kevin closed his eyes, looking up at the sky. Daniel was probably wondering why he didn't just walk home if it was that short.

“Yeah, come on over, I can boot up some mario kart or some minecraft if you’re up for it?” Kevin agreed and they hung up, 

Kevin starting the walk to Daniels place. Luckily there was a convenience store half way there, so he picked up a small collapsible umbrella for a couple bucks, and continued.

Now that he didn't have to worry about the rain, there was nothing distracting him from his own thoughts. What if he had been too pushy? What if Daniel really didn't want Kevin over but because he had mentioned the hour walk back to his place, Daniel felt obliged to offer? What if Kevin had just ruined the only friendship he had left?

Now that he thought about it, Kevin really didn't have any other friends, did he? Practically all of his ‘friends’ were all homophobic pieces of shit, and the ones he wasnt sure about probably were as well, seeing that Riley was that surprised that Kevin was mad for saying a slur.

So, yeah. He pretty much only had one more friend, whom he just ruined his relationship with. Great.

Before he knew it, he was at the front steps to Daniel’s house. It was a small townhome, perfect for someone like Daniel. Kevin knocked on the door.  
Almost immediately, it opened. Daniel smiled. “Hey, come on in.” Kevin thanked him, closed his cheap umbrella (which was now slightly broken from the wind), and stepped inside. Kicking off his shoes, he followed the man upstairs. In the living room, the tv was on, displaying Daniels switch home page.

“You, uh, didn't have to do this,” Kevin mentioned, taking off his jacket and putting it on the coat rack. Daniel laughed. 

“Are you kidding? Ive been so bored the last couple days so this is really just what I needed.” they laughed, and settled on the couch. Daniel asked what he wanted to play, and when he shrugged, Daniel pulled up mario kart, handing Kevin a controller. 

As soon as they got to the character selection page, they both dashed for Waluigi. Kevin got there first, and Daniel sighed and picked baby peach instead.

Having picked last with characters, Daniel picked the track. Rainbow road, of course. They laughed as Kevin was passed by Daniel not one, but two times, as Kevin kept falling off the side. Kevin came in dead last, but they were just playing for fun. Kevin picked his favorite map, Mount Wario, and started off strong. He easily got past the CPUs, and even passed the person in first, who was also next to him.

He looked over to Daniel, who had a smug grin on his face. Just as he got to the final stretch, Daniel pushed him over onto the side of the couch, causing him to let to of the accelerator, letting Daniel win.

Kevin cried out, “What?! That's not fair, you cheated!” Daniel laughed. 

“Whatever are you talking about?” he replied.

“Alright, if that's how you’re going to play it, then its on.” 

The next map was electrodrome, which Kevin had a plan for. As soon as the map started, Kevin pushed the other man, causing Kevin to gain first place, and Daniel to start at last place. Daniel retaliated by moving in front of Kevin, blocking the screen, giving him the lead. 

This went on for a while, roughhousing around until-  
In the end, Kevin won, but they weren't really paying attention. In his effort to block Kevin from seeing the screen, Daniel was now looking down on Kevin, with his hands on either side of his head. 

Kevin felt his face heat up, and he froze, as did Daniel. “I-” Daniel stammered, but Kevin didn't respond. As if he realised fully what was going on, Daniel jumped off, sitting back down at the other side. They were quiet for a while.

“You can leave if you want to,” Daniel said, but Kevin’s voice was still stuck in his throat. Shit, Shit, Shit. His anxiety was a bitch, and now, with so many emotions swirling around in his head, it was getting to be too much. 

Finally, he managed to say something. “Do you, uh…”

“Do I like you?” Kevin turned his head to look at the other. Daniel smiled at the ground. “Yeah, I do.”

It was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Kevin could breath, and the lock on his vocal cords came away. “Really?”

Daniel put a hand to his eyes and nodded. “Sorry. I totally ruined this.”

Kevin realised what Daniel was thinking. Moving over to the other side of the couch, Kevin slightly painfully put his hand on Daniels shoulder. Daniel looked up at him with wet eyes. “Me too,” Kevin said. 

Daniel’s eyes widened, and a smile broke out on his face. He moved, causing sharp pain to fly up Kevin’s arm. He winced, but Daniel noticed. He took hold of Kevin’s hand and brought it to his lap. Then, he brought his own hands up to Kevin’s face, moving forward ever so slightly. “Is this okay?” Kevin nodded. 

The kiss was… something. It wasn't very long, and they were both inexperienced, but he liked it nonetheless. Daniel pulled away, blushing madly, eyes still wet. 

They sat in silence for a minute, taking in what had just happened, until Daniel asked, “So why did you have to crash at my place? Unless you just wanted to, which by what just happened, makes sense.”

Kevin shook his head. “No, I was out with some friends at a bar and well… lets just say they arent my friends anymore. Im glad you were the only person who was around though.”

Daniel hummed in agreement. “Well, do you want to keep playing mario kart? We still have five more maps.”

“Yeah, lets finish this”

And if they did a bit more ‘roughhousing’ during the game, well… who’s to say?

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I dunno if I like this, but I wanted to get something out there, Im also working on a perspective swap for Anonym_shhh's apocalypse fic from Kev's perspecitve so stay on the lookout for that, its hopefully coming soon.


End file.
